Warrior's Edge
by soulwave
Summary: A new player has risen threatening to bring about another global war, friends & foes will form alliances & a child shall be the worlds salvation
1. Default Chapter

Warrior's Edge

By Soulwave

  
  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: Even though this is my story the characters displayed in it are copyright of Sammy and whoever else owns them and shouldn't be used in any way without permission. however this is my story so those rules override that. enjoy.

  
  


Flames of destruction and death littered the battle field, sounds of mother earth rumbling under a mass grave of fallen soldiers. weapons, swords whether shattered or broken in half were either embedded in the crimson soaked dirt or the backs of warriors. towers of black smoke and fumes rising to the heavens impeding the evening skies that desired to shed some light in this dark and gloomy field. small pockets of explosions covering the area, times of war is never a easy experience to go through it's fowl stench filling the atmosphere. to use the term slaughtered would be an inappropriate title for this situation.

  
  


A massacre would be better suited for what has occurred here, the eyes of dead soldiers once blazing with fires of bravery and pride. now displayed fear. who could be responsible for such a tragedy? what man in there right mind would be capable of causing such havoc? these were the thoughts of three men, remaining soldier in The Scared Order of Holy Knights sent out with there fellow comrades on info which stated the heavy presence of gear activity in this sector. so far there Intel was correct, upon arrival of the Knights location they were immediately attacked.

  
  


Not one of them were prepared for the sudden assault. there attackers (so they believed to be more than one) were that quick resulting in a loss of twenty-five percent of the Knight's Royal Force in a matter of seconds. one by one they fell, though fighting bravely however in the end failing. their opponent's assault was swift and decisive. for all their years of expert combative training skills, they mean nothing here as they easily fell, countered by the enemy. twenty minutes were all that was needed to wipe out the entire force except for three men.

  
  


They crossed through the field of their fallen brethren, swords drawn stepping over warriors of the earlier battle. the devil's flames soaring high whipping against the blowing winds. each of the remaining warrior's uniforms dirtied by the fires, torn or covered in smoke. the signature weapons of every Holy Knight pulled into battle ready position. their eyes focused trained on anything that might be suspicious so far that was becoming a difficult task to do courtesy of the small outburst of fires.

  
  


"Where the hell are they?" the gruff voice of a blonde haired knight slowly walking through. his eyes dashing left and right looking for anything. his two remaining fellow soldiers behind him giving protection at his six. "Damn them where are they hiding?" cursing for his inability to look beyond this haze of smoke.

  
  


"Lieutenant, it's almost impossible to pinpoint the enemies location through all this chaos and mayhem" the daunting voice of another soldier called to the man in front of him.

  
  


"It was impossible to pinpoint their location before this disaster even started" the third and final solider, a black man spoke grumbling as he checked his nine. the three men walking in a slightly crouched position just in case of a situation which called for an immediate dive.

  
  


"Enough of the chatter, keep yourselves focused our enemy is still out there we can't afford to screw up" the Lieutenant growling back lowly to his soldiers. his eyes never wavering from his twelve o' clock.

  
  


"Maybe it's better for use to pull back and wait for our support unit to arrive sir" the second solider voicing with trepidation in his thoart as his eyes frantically searched the area.

  
  


"That is a negative solider, we will never run away from a situation that is not the code of the Holy Knights, desertion is not an option" words leaving the lieutenant's lips with hatred as he paced through the field. a gust of wind suddenly blowing across his direction, he paused raising his hand in front of his face for a minute letting the element subside before lowering his arm. as winds of black smoke settled back to somewhat normal condition he lowered his arm bringing it back to the hilt of his blade, however before the lieutenant could fully grasp his weapon in both hands his attention was focused on a sudden event that transpired right in front of him.

  
  


A mist the sweltering heat and dancing flames before him, there stood a figure. a female to be exact, his eyes scanning the female stranger from head to toe. long slender legs encased in high heel crimson leather platform boots that ride all the way up to mid-thigh. a unbelievably short matching red skirt clinged to the woman's hips tightly it was almost second skin, his eyes noticing the sweet curves of the woman as he continued his observation. the skirt looked to be covered by some variation of a red corset linked by golden rectangular bracelets shifting his gaze further he noticed that the crimson piece of material did it's job well as he focused his dark brown eyes on her cleavage.

  
  


If he desired to speak right then and there he wouldn't be able to staring at her chest supported by the make shift corset and a thick golden hoop that rested between her ample breasts. it was then that he also noticed that this woman wore no bra. the lieutenant's vision was clearly focused on that part of her body. moving on he figured she was wearing some form of a jacket. the sleeves reaching only half way up her arm, though she possessed no under garment her chest was concealed by two large red strap moving to link with the base of the jacket. but supported on her neck by another golden hoop connected to a black strap.

  
  


His eye sight was greeted to the visual of her soft flawless round feature, short raven hair down to her neck gently flowing in the wind concealing her eyes from him. he mentally cursed mother nature for denying him the right to capture the expression in her eyes. however the exotic would quickly change to down right strange as he finally noticed the wired looking insanely large red hat on her head. it resembled something like those old fashion cowboy hats he used to remember reading and seeing in ancient books. if the size of the hat didn't do it for him it would most likely be the skull design on it that might.

  
  


"Hi" a sensual voice spoke out to the Lieutenant as she shifted her weight to her right leg. a seductive smile crossed her lips as her eyes travel across all three men. she takes note of their mesmerized reaction with amusement chuckling lightly. slowly the lady in red begins to walk towards them, neither member of the Holy Knight knew what to make of this situation. watching as this unknown woman walked with a seductive purpose. is this some sort of illusion? a trick created by their enemies?

  
  


Such a beautiful sight to behold none the less, the lieutenant focused completely on her never averting his vision from this woman. it was like being caught in some type of a trance staring into her eyes....."EYES!" tighter than before the Lieutenant gripped and leveled his blade once again pointing it her. 

  
  


"My my solider that's a pretty big sword you've got there" a soft yet dark tone of voice coming from the woman. "You gotta be careful you might poke someone by mistake" that smile still present "And you wouldn't want to poke me now would you?" her words always teasing as she looked at him.

  
  


"Sir?" a confused expression flashing over the face of one of the subordinates as he approached the Lieutenant.

  
  


"It's her, she the one the gear who calls herself by the designate I-no" with that revelation the remaining soldiers once again fell into a battle stance.

  
  


The stunning raven haired gear just giggled light heartedly as she placed both hands on her wide hips cocking her head to the side observing as they started to spread out preparing for the forthcoming battle. flames of hell rising behind I-no, however the female Gear displayed no fear. I-no's smile never disappeared from her lips as she one by one looked over her multiple prey. "Well now gentlemen calm yourselves, I'm flattered and all but there's no need for all three of you to get so excited over little ol' me pulling out your big and long swords" the seductive Gear bitting her lower lips in a oh so erotic manner.

  
  


"Foul creature" one solider snarled. hatred and rage consuming each individual. one baring his teeth to her like a wild animal ready to rip this chick apart.

  
  


"Tsk tsk, now that's not a nice thing to say to a lady" I-no said glancing at the rude solider. "Didn't your mother teach you better?"

  
  


"Your no lady, you are just a damn freak of science and magic no way human" the African solider spat out circling I-no's left.

  
  


"Okay then" speaking sweetly but..."I'll make sure that each and every one of your deaths are as slow and painful as possible" deadly venom filled the raven haired Gear's voice as her seductive smile quickly shifted into a cold hearted expression.

  
  


Words were replaced by action as all three men rushed towards I-no opting for one assault. white eyes of death flared with anger as the first solider to reach her raised his sword above his head and brought the heavy metal down the middle, his intentions to cut I-no in half. not much effort was made by I-no as she simply spun to her left avoiding the slash having it connect with the ground. as her body twirled I-no motioned into a roundhouse kick letting the heel of her right foot slam into the solider's right cheek. I-no putting power in the kick resulted in the Holy Knight losing his balance spinning and falling on his back.

  
  


The second approached her with a fairly simple attack as well looking to run his sword through her chest with a thrust of his scared blade, I-no side-stepped the move. letting it pass by her then grabbed it with her gloved hand. her speed was something these soldiers could never comprehend as she hastily rammed an elbow into her opponent's face and put a well placed kick to his mid-section. this saw the solider sliding across the rough terrain surface on his ass only to stop at the base of a pill of burnt carcasses from the previous battle.

  
  


Two down one to go, and her favorite none the less as the crimson clad Gear turned to the Lieutenant returning that seductive smile to her lips as well. she scanned the strapping Lieutenant up and down just like did. blade in his hands left leg in front of the right at an angle wind blowing against his hair, despite it all she regretted to have to kill such a good looking man. he was a smart one, not stupid like his comrade's laying on the floor right now. he knew it would be foolish to attack, he was trying to create a plan, good boy.

  
  


However I-no would not give him the time, her body moved with speed approaching the sole knight. her body lowered as she dashed towards him. the Lieutenant remain cool and collected as she drew closer to him so far, the Gear was fallen into his trap. there was a saying that he always followed ever since the academy, "let your enemies come to you" a tactic his lived by for his times as a solider of the Holy Knights. it has gotten him through many battles. the idea would be simple let I-no get within five feet of him then strike at her with a forty-five degree angle slash from right hip to left shoulder blade. a common technique taught to advance knights.

  
  


With I-no closing in he extended his left leg behind him bended the right knee placing his blade on the left side. counting the distance twelve, eleven, ten, nine, eight, seven, six, "FIVE!" he shouted as he moved back and lashed out with his blade in an upward slash. normally this technique would work on a normal man, I-no is not a man, a point made by one of the soldiers I-no is a beautiful creation of science and magic. so for her the Lieutenant's attack looked to be happening in slow motion, she easily averted the strike by flipping over the Lieutenant's shoulder landing on her feet behind him.

  
  


Just as I-no can not be considered as human, the Lieutenant can not be called just a mere man as he proves it by retaliating instantly as he spun to his right and struck out attacking with a horizontal slash aiming for the Gear's head. no normal man could recover in time to properly mount an attack of any form mere seconds after an first failed attempt. this is why he is considered for the advanced guard of the Holy Knights. the Lieutenant swung putting all his strength into it there is no way she could predict him attacking immediately afterwards this victory is his. or so he thought. 

  
  


As his body followed the direction of his swing the Holy Knight was stopped abruptly. his sword met with resistance as he saw I-no blocking his move with a sky blue musical instrument. A Guitar! that damn smile of hers never disappeared from those sweet lips even in a situation such as this because of that his rage increased. I-no watched his angered expression and began to giggle. "Ah why are you so angry, did you think that you could actually beat me?" The Gear's tone soft yet murderous. "No human in the entire existence of Gears has ever defeated us" the Holy Knight growling as he exerted his power into the blade trying force her back and break I-no's block. "No matter how much you may try no mere human can bring a Gear to their knees"

  
  


With that the raven haired Gear pulled away from her opponent moving to the side, letting him stumble forward from the force of energy he pushed against I-no and her guitar. the Holy Knight cursing internally as he quickly recovered his foot and turned around to face her. as his head turned back to her, the soldiers eyes went wide as he caught the sight of I-no swinging her guitar upward. she targeted for his chin slamming the musical instrument against it, the raven haired tight skirt wearing Gear put power into that swing. so much that the force sent the Lieutenant flying high in the air like a ball that kissed the slugger of Babe Ruth.

  
  


"Sweeeeeeeeeeet" the deadly Gear spoke as she lifted her hat watching her grand slam soar high. then drop like a comet to the ground about three hundred yards from her location. "Such a damn shame he was kind of cute too, AHHH! why are humans just so freaking fragile, Raven?" she grumbled walking away from the carnage.

  
  


"You see my dear this is the reason why our master wishes to reduce our contact with humans as much as possible" the dark monotone of Raven stated as he walked beside a dead corpse.

  
  


"Is it truly my fault Raven these humans are just pathetic you break one bone and they just drop dead" The stunning black haired Gear grumbled kicking a dead body.

  
  


"Need I remind you that your doing more than just breaking their bones my dear I-no" speaking to her in an emotionless tone. "Puncturing their lungs, crushing their windpipe, severing limbs and other body parts" he said effortlessly picking up a dead solider he believed to be alive only to toss the body aside like some common torn up doll.

  
  


"Well I can't help it I'm a girl that needs to keep busy" she responded by stretching out her arms above her head relaxing her body.

  
  


"How about using that guitar of yours dear girl for playing music rather than bashing peoples head in?" asking while he continued to search of the battle field not really paying any attention to the leather clad female.

  
  


"I can but it won't be as fun as causing pain" Raven's expression was stoic as he and I-no stared at the destruction. as they walked through the battlefield a deep groan grabbed Raven's attention. he moved into the direction of the faint sounds of despair. 

  
  


"Well I'll say this at least you remembered our master's plan through your little romp and left one still able to breathe under his own power" he said looking down to one of the three remaining soldiers. though he is still alive, the solider is badly injured suffering from internal bleeding. Raven crouched before the fallen warrior lifting his chin up. a small stream of blood pour from the corner of his mouth."However there is some truth in your words my dear I-no, these humans are fools to believe that they can overcome us"

  
  


"All the more reasons for our existence in the world, and if they cannot see that then it is up to us to put these idiots in there proper place" I-no's words were filled with malice as she picked up a body by the neck squeezing crushing the dead soldiers thoart as if it would do something then tossed it into a open flame.

  
  


"Unfortunately dear I-no that is not our decision to make" he spoke as he wrapped his fingers around the collar of the Knight's vest pulling him up. "We are not Gods but simply messengers for them" his eyes flared red placing the injured solider in a trance. "And that is what we are doing here right now" 

  
  


"I don't see the reason for letting one of them send our master's message to them I could have done it personally" the raven haired gear remarked with a cute pout crossing her arms across her chest like a stubborn child.

  
  


"He could have picked you but our master is looking to deliver a message to the Holy Knights headquarters not start a war on their door step" he said running a finger down the side of I-no right cheek. her eyes narrowed shifting to the right as she caught that wicked grin of his. "Do not fret my dear I-no you shall have your fun once the information is spread to the knights and our guest make there appearance" 

  
  


"They better arrive, especially him I have some history with the bastard that I want taken care of now" she spoke sending her fist into a nearby rock formation shattering the mineral into shards.

  
  


"All in good time my dear, all in good time" Raven spoke as he and I-no with the messenger in hand disappeared into the smoke and flames.

  
  


******

  
  


Elsewhere another battle was taking place, the roar of battle filled the air. and the clashing of swords hit the ear as this fight raged on. it was in no way the equivalent of the Holy Knights confrontation with the Gear I-no. where there was many against one, the situation is reversed here there was one battling many. she was just walking throw the woods following the path usually traveled to arrive at the next village. her thoughts keep to herself not really caring for anything else until she picked up the sound of leaves rustling from a nearby brush. 

  
  


Though she was aware of this the woman continued to walk forward at her usual pace never stopping to look back. her fingers curled around the concealed item in her left hand. she immersed herself in the detail of the surrounding area looking for a good vantage point. clearly she was dealing with street thugs, she'd heard reports of bandits attacking travelers on this road using guerilla tactics to rob them of money or anything that could make them a profit. though she was aware the woman continued to travel through this area. it was the fastest way to arrive to the next village, other routes would take an additional time. something she could not waste.

  
  


With this knowledge the shortest was the best even if it possessed a few perils. she could more than handle a few common muggers looking to fill their pockets. no for the samurai Baiken it wasn't the challenge in fighting any of these men. it was the time spent kicking their a$$ that Seishino-san hated. she was doing what she exactly didn't want to happen. waste time. Baiken made each and everyone of the bandits understand this as clashed swords with one the armed thugs. two minutes had gone by, this angered the pinked haired warrior resulting in her enemy feeling her foot connect with his stomach.

  
  


Pain filling his senses as he dropped his sword staggering back from Baiken's attack. seeing an open move she took it as she reached out with her left hand grabbing the thief's shirt and performed a hip toss. his back erupting in pain from Baiken's throw, as he rolled trying to get back to his feet Baiken prevented this as she motioned into an upwards kick with her right slamming under his chin. 

  
  


Blood leaving his lips as he falls back to the dirt covered floor letting the darkness consume his vision as he slipped into unconsciousness. quickly Baiken turned her attentions to the next thug. her opponent was tall possibly 6'2 in height with dark tan skin and a massive build, no where in the same category as Potemkin but impressive no the less. he wore a simple white sleeve-less shirt tucked into his loose black pants. his bulging arms flexing as he curled his hands into fist with the intention of using them on the woman's face. Baiken held her sword firmly as she approached him, caution her current mode for the moment.

  
  


As soon as Baiken was in range the towering opposition struck out with his powerful right arm. Baiken waited for the last possible second before she turned her body to the side avoiding the feel of her enemies fist against her face. strands of pink hair flowing as the force of the opponent's fist soared right by her, Baiken moved in and lashed out with her katana slicing across the abdomen. she retreated hastily to a safe distance falling back into a defensive stance.

  
  


A perplexed expression crossed the giants face as he looked at Baiken then down to his abs then back to the candid reaction Baiken displayed. "Foolish woman" he said in a deep voice as he smiled advancing towards her. "You missed" 

  
  


"Did I?" the smooth voice of Baiken responded continuing to keep her reaction neutral. as he steeped closer to the samurai he all of a sudden felt a little chilly, he paused as his entire body felt the rapid change in temperature. as he blinked once he looked down to see his belt lying on the floor with his pants around his ankles. the man's hands were frantic as he bended down to pick up his belt and pants. "Hold that pose" Baiken said as she drew in closer pulled her fist back, as soon as he shifted his head back to look at her Baiken's fist was already in mid flight. Seishino's strike was fast as her fist hit the giant square in the face crushing his nose.

  
  


He recoiled from Baiken's punch flapping his arms trying to keep balance only to fail when Baiken performed a roundhouse kick placing so much energy that she knocked out the giant's last baby tooth. a loud thud washed over the area as the giant landed on the floor arms to his side, nose bleeding from one nostril and his poka-dot boxers exposed for the world to regrettably see.

  
  


The remaining bandits looked on with frightening awe as this female named Baiken stood, her back too them gazing over the fallen frame of their giant friend. their bodies frozen in fear as the one arm pink haired samurai turned her focus on the still standing two. Baiken watched them carefully with her sole peached colored iris, lips pursed tightly, sword in her left hand. "I hate it when people waste my time" she calmly stated pointing her sword at the two men.

  
  


Fear edging across one man's face as he caught Baiken's direct stare towards him. he swallowed hard, hands shaking soon followed by his legs as he continued to stare into her rage filled eye. his feet having a mind of their own as he now places more distance between him and this female fighter. as this occurred the second just stood with equal anger, his right hand shaking but due more to hatred that coursed through him because of the woman standing a few feet ahead of him. one person, a woman no less is able to dismantle two men in less than two minutes, excuse me make that three men seeing how the coward beside him was slowly retreating.

  
  


"Why don't you be like your friend and leave right now, it would save you the embarrassment of being defeated by me" Baiken said retaining that collected voice, but her expression displayed agitation.

  
  


"Nah, my mother told me to always stand up to others and never turn your back on a lady" the thug spoke out in a sinister tone. his eyes locked on the woman intensely as he pulled out a large hunting knife. "Your gonna pay for what you did" 

  
  


"It's your funeral pal" she replied not really concerning herself with his words. "I believe I've been more than nice with your comrades considering you've wasted five minutes of my valuable time here"

  
  


"Whatever chick, just get ready to scream" with those final words he made a mad dash for the skilled warrior. his fingers gripping tightly around his knife, a knife he hoped to run across this woman's neck seeing her blood spill across the floor and secondly straight through her heart.

  
  


If Baiken was prepared for her opponent she didn't show it as she stood in place not moving one bit. as he drew closer she still didn't move, he raised his knife above his head and went airborne ready to stab her in the chest. at the last moment as smile of pure wickedness filled Baiken lips as she raised her sword and struck it to the ground a large wave of Ki energy erupted from the ground heading straight for the descending bandit. not being prepared for this assault by Baiken the thug was unable to mount a defense resulting in the destructive force impacting on his chest. 

  
  


She watched as his body snapped back from the force throwing him from Baiken and land head first into the ground a few yards away. "Baka" soft tone flowed over Baiken's lips as she sheathed her Katana letting it rest once again on her right hip. she walked over to the fallen thug, kicking his side until she heard a faint moan indicating he was going to be fine. along with his damaged pride he most likely suffered a few broken bone. "Serves you right for wasting my time" as she pressed her sandals against his left cheek.

  
  


In that moment something else caught Baiken's attention, clapping. she turned her neck looking over her shoulder to the source of this noise. silver hair filled her vision, continuing a pair a red-amber eyes locked on her single peach iris. his skin tone is normal, darkened only slightly by the sun, and his body toned to the pinnacle of physical readiness by hours upon hours of training. he wears an outfit which is the creation of a pair of white slacks, fishnet undershirt, black vest, black belt with red ends, a black choker encircled his neck. what finally caught her attention was the black gauntlets especially the right one which held a lengthy curved blade attached to it.

  
  


"Oh damn not now" a deep groan came over Baiken as she brought a hand to her head. her annoyance returning as she fixed her eyes on the silver haired Shinobi Chipp Zanuff. a smile crossed over the shinobi's lips as he caught her expression. "What the hell do you want Zanuff?" Baiken asked in somewhat tired manner lazily eyeing the Japanese wanna be.

  
  


"Well hello to you too my beautiful Kochou" 

  
  


******

  
  


Sounds of naked feet splashing in water echoed at a high level decibel throughout the narrow corridors. heavy panting replaced that noise as the person running stopped and leaned with a right hand against the cold wall taking a few minutes to capture a much needed breath of stale air. 

  
  


Horror lit up in the eyes of the runner as that terrible and all to familiar sound of combat boots tapping against the cold tiled floor filled the halls. "She went down the west corridor" the loud and dreadful voice of a facility guard rang out. summoning that extra strength the chase continued. there wasn't a specific route to take or right door to go through. as long as she could escape from those pursuers. there was no way she would go back to the red room. 

  
  


Running through the area turning at every corner she came to a long hall. her purple eyes lit up with joy with the sight of a large window resting on the north wall. with her pursuers behind her she made a dash for her ticket out of here. relief washing over the girl's body as closer and closer she got to the window. but as quickly as that relief came so too had it vanished.

  
  


She came to an abrupt halt as a lone figure emerged from a corner a few feet ahead. "Where do you think your going young lady?" a sleek feminine voice called out standing directly in front of the window. a full moon shined through blanketing the entire length of the hall. all the girl could make out was a silhouette of this woman blocking her way. "You didn't actually think that you could get away from us now did you?" once again that smooth voice graced these narrow halls as sounds of heels clicked against the floor letting the girl know that her pursuer was approaching her. "You've been a bad little girl" 

  
  


Words were something impossible for this girl to say as she backed away from the advancing chaser. her eyes never left her unknown follower as she back away that's why she screamed when her back met resistance and looked up to see another one staring right back at her with crimson colored eyes the only thing identifiable about him right now seeing how he immersed himself in the darkness where the moon's touch could not reach. she evaded a hand that tried to reach out and grab her ducking under it and pushing herself up against an adjacent wall.

  
  


Those red eyes followed her every movement. she panicked, her fear that overwhelming as tears started to fall down her cheeks. those innocent purple eyes darting back and forth to both hunters. her little form sliding down the wall as the two trackers stood looming over the child. "Come child it's time to go back" her mysterious female said reaching out with a slender hand. "Back to the red room for you dear girl"

  
  


"NOOOOOOOO!" her voice exclaimed loudly crying as the woman's hand reached out for her arm. in that instance as white light exploded from the little girls chest and began expanding around her and illuminating the hallways blinding the duo. as they raised a hand in front of their eyes shielding themselves from the intense light that washed over their retina. after a few seconds that sudden outburst of light dissipated only having the moon as a source of luminance.

  
  


"Can someone tell me what the hell just happened?" crimson eyes flared in anger as he asked this question. 

  
  


"I'll tell you what happened, the kid pulled a freaking Houdini on us" she answered examining the spot where the girl was just a few seconds ago.

  
  


"A what!" crimson eyes scratching his head as his eyes displayed confusion.

  
  


"Oh never mind about that" irritation in her voice. 

  
  


"So now, exactly what do we do?" white eyes glared back at crimson orbs in true disbelief for that question just presented.

  
  


"You gotta be kidding me right, we go after the child that's what"

  
  


"Where would we even start our search from?" 

  
  


"Right now I really don't care about where we start as long as we find the kid that is all that matters" they began walking down the hall "Because I don't know about you big guy but I don't wanna be the person that has to tell our master that we lost his most prized possession" a shiver coursed over the woman's form as she consider that idea. "Damn we better find this kid fast"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


******* To Be Continued 

  
  
  


Author's Notes: Man this is tough writing a fanfiction that is PG rather than my normal R and higher rated fanfics. none the less it's the beginning, hopefully I'll get the hang of it. this is first guilty gear fanfic but I believe I did okay with chapter one. I'm not sure how long this is going to be but time well tell. 

  
  
  



	2. Gathering

Warrior's Edge Chapter 2

The Gathering 

  


Warning: This is my fanfiction the characters featured into this series are the property of Sammy Corp. so they shouldn't be used this way without their permission. but once again this is my fanfic. 

  


Author's note: Let me apologize for the previous chapter I really didn't like it. and being the lazy man that I am I shall not change it. oh well on to the next chapter I hope you guys like this one more than the first.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sounds of children's laughter filled the air, adolescence and carefree joy erupting in waves as young ones ran wildly playing whatever game they desired. a fantastic sparkle of merriment in their eyes for all they have to worry about is having fun. kids were not committed to tasks that are placed upon the shoulder's of adults. a job, paying bills, rent and other Essentials. nope all these kids have to worry about is just making sure that when they kick that soccer ball it goes into the goal. 

  
  


A heavy sigh passed through Baiken's lips, peached colored iris observing a group of young kids playing what she seems to remember being called tag. a game where one kid chases other kids, the goal to touch and capture them making that person now become the hunter by saying "Tag Your It!" for which she just now heard a young black haired girl say running in glee from a boy with equal excitement on his face as he now becomes the hunter giving chase at top speed all the while laughing out loudly. memories flooding Baiken's mind, a certain aspect of time in her life.

  
  


A time when she was free spirited and happy, a moment in time when all she cared for was to be with friends playing silly games of "tag, hide n' go seek or red light green light 1,2,3" laughter, chuckles of the past take over. such a long time has passed since she was happy. 

  
  


Well now Baiken's happy whenever there's a full bottle of sake all to herself but true happiness is something unattainable for her. pain and sorrow now filling the pink haired japanese woman. the lost of those close to her heart by that unknown man has shaped her into the woman she is today. there is only one thing important to her vengeance. her sole hand gripping her sheathed katana as images of past times run through her mind.

  
  


The life-less forms of her family covered in their own crimson running across the floor beneath them. her family's life ended in a hot blaze of destruction. those screams, ghastly shouts of pleading women and children for their lives in her village as that man and his army slaughtered friends and loved ones. Baiken took a moment to pray for their loss on that miserable day. a silent prayer initiated by Baiken as she closed her peached colored eye.

  
  


Baiken was so focused that she failed to sense a certain silver haired shinobi approaching her until he waved a steaming white bowl under her nose. chicken and ramen captured Baiken's senses as she opened her iris. her vision introduced to the sight of Chipp holding two bowls. one arm extended towards the samurai, Baiken looked at Chipp his face plastered with a grin. she didn't respond and just reached out taking a napkin and placed it under the bowl then rested her meal on the floor right next to her letting it cool. 

  
  


Chipp joined the silent samurai sitting down beside her. the two sat at the edge of the front porch which lead directly into Baiken's room at the Inn she is staying. 

Baiken leaned against the wooden railing letting her right leg dangle of the platform edge exposing her bare thigh to Chipp. her eye once again focused on the children at play. Zanuff noticed her attention on the kids and smiled.

  
  


"Ah to be young again" he said picking up his chop sticks and immediately chow down on his lunch. 

  
  


Baiken soon followed turning away from the spectacle of children placing her chop sticks in her hand and started to eat her chicken and ramen with mixed vegetables. 

Baiken the opposite of Chipp as she chewed her meal carefully. "Why are you here Zanuff?" Baiken asked between her bites. the silver haired American pausing his slurping of noodles scarfing down what remained in his mouth before answering.

  
  


"I'm here for the town's annual festival" he replied reaching behind his back for two bottles of sake and cups bringing them to rest beside him.

  
  


She remained quiet not saying anything to Chipp just giving the silver haired Shinobi a stare which silently said "I don't believe you" even though today was the village's celebration of O-bon a festival which celebrates the dead where people met the loved ones from the other side. basically everything is here, fine art, poetry, theatre, music, food, games and whatever else you can think of. 

  
  


The poetry segment held held great significance because the poems depicted the heroics of the fallen soldiers in the Holy Knight order during the first and second gear wars. "No really I'm here for the festival" responding again holding his hands up in the air. Baiken's expression continued to be neutral as Chipp now poured himself a cup of rice wine then pass it on to her. silently Baiken accepted Chipp's offer and brought the small cup to her full lips tilting her head back slightly savoring the delicious flavor of alcohol.

  
  


He quickly poured himself a glass and drank it's contents in one shot. "The celebration of the dead, commemorating all the heroes that had fallen during the gear wars" Chipp noted as he looked out to the streets seeing the ongoers walking up and down.

  
  


Baiken watched as well as children walked hand and hand with their mothers and fathers. happy to have them in their lives, that was something for which Baiken never got to truly enjoy. hastily she turned away from the scene and wrapped her fingers around the neck of the sake bottle pouring herself another cup letting it fill to the edge. her lips savoring it's taste as she drinks the smooth liquid then runs her tongue across her lips collecting any left over residue.

  
  


"You are here for more than just seeing the celebration of O-bon Chipp-san" she spoke flatly putting her cup down looking straight at the American. his stupid grin returning as he gazed at the pink haired beauty.

  
  


"I can never get anything pass you can I huh, Baiken-san" she didn't respond just continuing to stare at the spike haired Shinobi. "Well I didn't just arrive here to see the festival, I came here to see you Baiken" he spoke keeping that smirk on his face leaning forward getting in closer to the pink haired samurai. she didn't seem fazed by Chipp's approach until she raised her sheathed katana between them and pressed the hilt of the sword to the American's throat.

  
  


"Back boy or would you prefer I stick the hilt up where the sun don't shine?" Baiken asked cooly to Chipp still holding that smile of his. "Now tell me your true reason for being here Zanuff?" she said returning to the remaining portion of her meal.

  
  


"I just did dear Baiken" was Chipp's answer as he poured himself another cup of rice wine.

  
  


"Now!" irritation marked over Baiken's voice as she took the hilt of her katana and jabbed his windpipe. he slowly pushed the sword aside from under his chin sitting back putting some distance but not that much, Baiken rested her Katana back down. 

  
  


"My sources have been informing me of some recent gear activity in the neighboring area" his words solemn as he ready himself another drink. Baiken watched him just listening to what Chipp had to say carefully. "Normally I wouldn't give a damn, however sighting reports indicate that a certain guitar wielding chick in red and a big ass funny hat is on location at the time of these incidents"

  
  


Baiken's beautiful feature's grimaced for a second as she hears the mentioning of the gear named I-no. "So your here tracking her down then?" 

  
  


"Yes in the hopes that I-no will lead me to my true target" Chipp replied leaning back on one arm gazing upward shielding his eyes from the suns light.

  
  


"That man" her words were a whisper across her sweet lips as Baiken said that. instantly images of her encounter with that man months ago rushed to her brain. the conversation, the pain, hatred, and sorrow all brought together on that day. rage filled Baiken's form as she closes her eye suppressing the anger that flowed through her body.

  
  


Chipp saw the pained expression plastered across the face of the pink haired Japanese woman. "Hey you okay there Baiken-san?" her sole eye snapped open as she felt Chipp's hand touching her left shoulder massaging it. a strange sensation washed over Baiken as she shot a look of murder to the silver haired shinobi which Chipp quickly caught on to and retracted his hand. 

  
  


"Yes" venom in her single answer. composing her herself Baiken presented a new query. "So what is your reason for chasing him down Chipp-san?" asking the American ninja in a relaxed tone.

  
  


"That's personal beautiful" he said flatly going back to slurping on his left over noodles. "I'm assuming your here for the same reasons as well Baiken?" Chipp speaking with his mouth half fill.

  
  


Baiken gazed at Chipp with a narrow eye. "No I'm here for the festival Zanuff" she said returning to her meal as well. Zanuff just laughed and accidently choked on his noodles, coughing he quickly washed it down and continued eating his meal.

  
  


"You know I heard there gonna have fireworks this time" Baiken didn't say anything as Chipp tried to start up a new conversation. the pink haired samurai just went on finishing her meal. "How about afterwards you and I, let's take a walk up to the shrine I hear the gardens are most excellent this time of the year?" Chipp inched closer to Baiken with each word spoken softly in her left ear.

  
  


"If you desire to leave this village on your own two feet then you better back up pal" she said sucking in a noodle as she went for her sword once more.

  
  


"I can deal with the pain if it means being with you my beautiful Kochou" his voice gentle in a teasing manner as he leaned against her. Baiken sighed and got up finishing her meal the pink haired warrior left Chipp all to him lonesome. Chipp studying Baiken as she retreated from him. "It's good to see come but even better to see you go Kochou" he stated as his amber-red eyes focused on a certain part of Baiken's anatomy. knowing the meaning of Chipp's words she turned hurling her empty bowl at the sly Shinobi. 

  
  


Quick reaction time saw Chipp grabbing the bowl in his hand. he gave the woman a devilish smile as he spun the bowl on his finger. Baiken rolled her eye not really giving a damn and turned away from the wide grinning Zanuff walking back inside her room. "Why me?" asking herself silently as she slid her door shut.

  
  
  
  


******

  
  
  


High above what was once called the Liaoning province in China a large jet black air craft soared over the desolate land. a machine designed with highly state of the art technology flew un-detected by radar due to advanced cloaking technology installed. so advance you wouldn't be able to notice it hovering right above you. inside on the bridge jade eyes looked into a monitor scanning it's contents. "Status" a feminine voice called out to no one as she turned away from the monitor focusing her jade orbs on another screen.

  
  


"Trace energy signature detected in sector 31" a computerized voice echoed across the bridge.

  
  


"Verify energy signature with target" the sole occupant aboard the vessel commanded while typing away on a nearby computer console. as this task went under way a high pitched beep suddenly reverberated through the bridge capturing the woman's attention. strands of blonde was separated from her vision as fingers tapped over a series of keys located on the arm rest of her chair. behind her a small platform lowered from the ceiling while another had risen from the floor. pressing another button a holographic picture appeared between both platforms. 

  
  


A hooded figure encased in black robes stood before her. she turned her chair around standing at attention regarding the holographic form with authority. "My lord"

  
  


"What do you have to report?" the unknown voice boomed across the room.

  
  


Elsewhere below the airship on the surface. crimson orbs narrowed as a black clawed hand dug into the Earth picking up dry soil and crushing it between it's massive fingers. wind blowing against it's large black frame sniffing the brittle mineral a growl came from the beast's mouth as it identified it's target. _"She definitely went through this area". _the beast thought growling again as it rised from it's crouched position opening his paw letting the wind carry the crumbled soil. dusting it's paws of any left over soil residue the beast took a moment to gaze up at the sky.

  
  


_"She could be anywhere by now her scent is faint regardless of what is left behind from the child's energy signature it won't be enough"_ the beast thinking. as it continued to examine for further clues a voice called out in it's mind

  
  


_"What do you have for me this time big boy?" _a sensual voice spoke to him. the beast paused for a minute closing it's crimson orbs connecting with the female through a telepathic link established between them. 

  
  


_"Our target surely passed through this area"_ it 's voice dark yet calm as it' red eyes gazed at the grey skies. _"But unfortunately I'm unable to get a strong lock on her scent, blasted wind" _ the sound of thunder grabbing the beast's attention. _"Plus with the upcoming storm it shall be more difficult to track her down if the rain washes away her scent"_

  
  


_"Okay then return to the airship at once, good job Zero" _the female said with some approval in her tone.

  
  


_"Understood I'm returning back to the ship now, Ten" _Zero groaned as he killed the telepathic connection from his side.

  
  


_"Acknowledged" _blonde hair flared as Ten severed her telepathic link with Zero from her side bringing her focus back to the holographic console before her. she attached cybernetic exoskeleton gloves over her fingers. curling her digit's she began typing against the green screen. "Even though we may not be able to track her down employing Zero's good ol nose there are other alternative sensors we can use" jade eyes moving up and down in line. pressing one point to another on the screen a second holographic monitor popped up. moving the old screen aside she began typing again. jade irises scanning the new information appearing in front of her. 

  
  


"What is it that your proposing we do to locate the target Ten?" the hooded figure asked behind the blonde remaining still watching the same information.

  
  


"Since the weather is affecting our search for the girl, I propose we use our system in wide global search for the child's distinct energy pattern" she answered not tearing her eyes away from the holographic screen. inputting a new command the main screen on the bridge activated displaying a map of the planet. a smile crossed the lips of Ten as a red blip became a visual on the large center screen. however that smile would soon fade. another red dot appeared followed by a third then another and another. "Damn it" Ten remarked with annoyance as a total of seven filled the screen.

  
  


A lock mechanism hissed opening a door behind the blonde haired beauty. cautiously the beast known as Zero entered the bridge. if Ten noticed she didn't show it as her fingers typed away furiously on this sudden new development. "What do you have Ten?" Zero inquired. a slender finger just pointed out to the large screen ahead of him. 

  
  


"The idea was to track our target by the means of her energy signature" Ten replied in a uncool voice. the blonde multi-tasking as she typed on two holo-keyboards.

  
  


"So exactly what am I looking at then, which one is the girl?" a deep tone of voice flowed from Zero's teeth.

  
  


"All of them is hers Zero" the hooded figure announced. Zero just looked on in disbelief. "Perhaps there is a malfunction in the Equipment Ten?" our mysterious man presenting a reason to the dilemma.

  
  


"No my lord, I've just run a diagnostic test on the system no problems" Ten replied. frustration marked over her voice as her typing increased to a faster pace looking for answers.

  
  


"So what does this mean then?" a minute of silence filled the bridge before either of the three spoke out.

  
  


"You know what this mean don't you Zero?" Ten said turning to the black beast. "Our little girl is trans-hopping, I mean that is the only reasonable answer she knows how to manipulate her energy to transport her body to far distances" the blonde replied as she pointed out to the main screen. "Just look at the locations she's been to China, South Korea, Thailand, Laos, Malaysia, Vietnam, Taiwan all within a two hour time window" 

  
  


"Damn that means that the child could be half way around the planet by now" Zero mumbled as it approached the main screen touching one of the signature points where the girl transported herself to. the screen zooming in on that one point giving detailed information on that specific location. 

  
  


"Not Necessarily she just learning to use her abilities that's why Ten didn't say she was fully capable of manipulating her energy to transport herself" their master said pointing out to the screen. "Take a look at the locations for which our little girl has traveled to majority of them are located in southeast Asia" he pointed out. "Her skill at quickly adapting to her newfound powers is quite remarkable" fascination etched in the hooded figure's tone. "But still limited"

  
  


"That may be all good sir but it makes our search for her all the more difficult" Ten stated as she addressed her superior face to face.

  
  


"Well then were going to have to refine our search incorporate more of our people to aid us in this search and recovery" Ten nodded in acknowledgment and went back to work trying to formulate a new strategy in tracking her target down. "We may have to also update our strategy in how we shall capture her, if she's learned how to use her energy for transportation then she may have also learned to use it as a weapon" 

  
  


"I agree sir" Zero expressed. "Though they are random transports she's stationed herself in Asia it would be best to monitor the activity of the Holy Knights stationed in this area" the beast folding his arms as he turned to the hard at work Ten. "I don't believe that she can immerse herself into the populace without being noticed"

  
  


"Speaking of our Holy Knights an incoming communication from Raven sir" Ten said as she read a report scrolling across her small holo-screen. "Mission accomplished sir, Raven and I-no are awaiting new orders" 

  
  


"Excellent inform them Ten to standby for further orders"

  
  


"Yes my lord" the beautiful blonde responded as she typed a new communication relaying back to Raven.

  
  


"And what of my orders my master?" Zero asked in a kneeling position beside the holographic image.

  
  


"Prepare yourself for when the time comes Zero I wish for you to rendezvous with both Raven and I-no, we shall need their assistance in capturing the girl" his words soft yet powerful. "I shall make contact with you at 22:00 hours for a progress report Ten" 

  
  


"Yes my lord" standing straight as the green light dissipated and the holographic image disappeared. "Right then Zero baby let's get started shall we, there's a little girl to be found"

  
  
  
  


******

  
  
  


Night slowly replaced day as star after star appeared in the clear evening sky. candle lights and lanterns providing illumination for villagers and guests as they crowded the streets immersing themselves in the village's celebration of O-bon. waves of joy and good hearted laughter filled the night air as people looked on with amazement to the wonders that surround them.

  
  


Everyone adorned in their most finest attire, as women walked around with their finest silk kimono and men with their formal haori and hakama. the atmosphere electric 

as performances were acting out on the streets. hands clapping in amusement as dancers dressed in finely woven clothing moved their bodies rhythmically to the beat of drums. young female dancers fully opening their maiougi(dancer fans) giving viewers a glimpse of the unique design marked on them. the fluidity of their movements across the floor left onlookers in total amazement to the craft of dancing.

  
  


Okay well not everyone was left in awe of the dancers moves. Baiken gazed at the scene before her with a stoic expression, though the dance number was entertaining she didn't think it was that amazing. not really caring to stay and watching the entire dance routine Baiken started to walk again. she traversed amongst the large crowd observing numerous events taking place around her. 

  
  


She never truly understood the meaning of having all this warm hearted celebration when the actual festival is supposed to observe the passing and reunion of loved ones on the other side. Baiken didn't really see the need for a little puppet theater show which happened to her left. or vendors selling finely crafted dolls to her right as a necessity for this moment. continuing her walk she searched for a place to find a drink, despite what she thought the pink haired japanese woman found herself getting into the spirit just like the villagers as she donned a expensive white and red kimono. 

  
  


As she passed one vendor station after another not finding one place she could buy a drink of sake, the one arm Baiken felt something tugging on her kimono. she stopped instantly turning her attention to her right looking down to an old man's hand clutched around the sleeve of her kimono.

  
  


"Konnichi wa" thin grey mustache and beard marked the old man's fragile face, anything else noticeable about him is concealed by a straw hat on his head. Baiken turned to fully face him as he released his digit's from her silk sleeve. "Please allow me to properly introduce myself, my name is Kazuhiro would you care to purchase some of these lovely items?" the old man sat behind a medium sized table, he waved a hand over the table and it's contents. Baiken closely examining the items laid out before her.

  
  


Decked across the dilapidated surface are various trinkets and other assortment. mini-statues, souvenirs, jewelry(cheap) silverware, and origami figures all stationed there. her digit's gliding on the open spaces between items stopping to pay close attention to the origami figures. "They are nice aren't they, each were created by my daughter and grand-daughter" he expressed with much joyous comfort as he reached out pointing at one figure. "The gods bless their souls with the gift to create such fine, magnifcent designs" 

  
  


"Yes they truly are" Baiken remarked as she held a paper crane in her hand given by the elderly man. peached colored iris watching over it carefully bringing it to eye level noting every little piece of detail in it's design. marvelous is what she thought of it.

  
  


"Try as they may to instill their skills onto me I can never get the hang of it" a wide smile crossed his lips. "I shall never be a fine origami craftsman as my two wonderful little girls are" 

  
  


"It takes practice, practice, a swordsmen doesn't excel at becoming a master over night, he must train and hone his or her ability to achieve mastery, the same is said for here as well" Baiken inputted as she put back the crane and looked at other items. she wrapped her slender fingers around a small statue this time. it is a model statue of samurai in full body armor and dual katanas in it's hand.

  
  


"Ah that was acquired two years ago on my visit through Kyushu" he commented while Baiken handed the item back to him. "I retrieved it from a merchant who he himself purchased years ago from an auction, legends tell that it came from a family who possessed a long history in Japan dating back to the 19th century" brickle digit's smoothing out the thin hairs from his beard. "It seems that the family was very wealthy and great political influence in the government up until the first gear war" 

  
  


Baiken stood listening with interest to the man's tale. "Tell me Kazuhiro-sama do you know what happened to that family?" the admirable pink haired woman inquired. 

  
  


"Well, unfortunately their blood line was cut on the day of the first gear war the last living relative was killed defending the family's estate"

  
  


"Interesting, I'll take the crane and samurai please" she slipped her hand inside her expensive silk kimono searching a small pocket that rested on her right breast. "Will two hundred world dollars be enough Kazuhiro-sama?" asking she revealed the amount spoke of. 

  
  


"Why yes dear that is more than enough your very generous young lady" he jubilantly replied taking the money in aged hands. Baiken watched as Kazuhiro hastily took both items and wrapped the statue in a white cloth putting a small cord around it to insure it doesn't fall out. he then took a pin needle and inserted a hole to the neck of the paper crane putting a tiny thread through asking for the lady's hand he tied the thread around her wrists. "A sort of origami charm bracelet" he beamed at her lifting his hat up to fully look at her. ecstatic azul eyes captured Baiken's vision. "Arigato child may the gods bless you" 

  
  


"Arigato Kazuhiro-sama, sayonora" placing her acquisition in her bag Baiken continued her journey. peach iris scanning the area and crowd the thought of purchasing alcohol all but passed her mind, she isn't searching for something now but for someone. the loud roar of men cheering caught Baiken's attention as she noted the spiky silver haired shinobi Chipp amongst a crowd of jovial men. he was in a crouched position holding up his right hand in the air shaking it as if he held something then bringing it down releasing two items. upon closer inspection she noticed that they were dice. "Gambling, che!" Baiken mumbled as she rolled her eye walking over to the crowd of men.

  
  
  


******

  
  
  


Raven eyes sparkled with great intrigue as he stepped into the village. upon arrival he was surrounded by little children welcoming him to their town on this special day. as part of the kids greeting they offered a complementary meat bun from the local Inn one for which he gratefully accepted and relished as he walked down the bustling pathway taking in the sights. For Mito Anji he felt elated, this is the life for which the four eyed Japanese scholar loved. learning and integrating into a culture expressing the different values and beliefs that people have, even if the culture is your own.

  
  


Anji traveled down the open wide path eagerly munching down his steamy meat bun looking at numerous banners that lined over rails on upper levels of buildings. eating he passed through the village's Inn. "Why hello there handsome" a sweet voice called out to the spiky haired Mito causing him to halt in his tracks. turning in the direction for which he heard the melodious voice originate Mito's vision were introduced to two women hanging by the entrance of the village Inn. a short haired brunette stared at Anji with soft jade eyes and full lips, she wore a red kimono. legs exposed for anyone to see as she pulled her dress back showing up to mid-thigh. 

  
  


"Hey there mister are you alone, looking for a friend or two?" a lady with short black hair in a light blue kimono asked. her dress hanging loosely over one shoulder. blushing red the scholar closed his mouth addressing the two women. 

  
  


"Uh, oh ummm are you are you refering to me?" pointing at himself. 

  
  


"Your the only half naked man around right now standing here" the brunette declared as she placed her body in a provocative pose. black eyes wide as he scanned the woman from her smooth legs, curved hips, up to her slightly exposed chest. Anji could feel an increase in body temperature which caused him to rub the back of his neck in a state of unease. he could see a smile forming on the lips of the brunette, walking over to Mito swaying her hips in the process. "Hmmm you must be a traveler here for the festival" her fingers lightly running over his chiseled pectorals. the Japanese scholar frozen registering her nails scraping across his skin. 

  
  


The young Mito Anji sweating as he is placed in a awkward position with both women surrounding him. "You know mister that there planning on having a fireworks display this year" the raven haired woman now speaking standing behind Mito resting her chin on his broad shoulders running her hands up and down his muscled arms joining her brunette friend in exploration of Anji's body. the brunette smiling as she ran her fingers through his hair. a tingling sensation crawling in Mito's body as he closed his eyes trying to fight this warm impression.

  
  


"Rea....Really?" he mouthed in weak voice as he fought to stand up on wobbly legs doing all he can to stay calm. but he found it all to difficult.

  
  


"Uh-huh, right after the poetry ceremony there going to have a spectacular visual of lights at the temple" gentle fingers of the brunette touching the side of Mito's face.

  
  


"Oh!...." he barely uttered as he felt a hand shift from his chest to his abdomen. 

  
  


"Yep, a big bang of bright colors in the air" the raven haired lady leaning in to Anji's left ear presenting soft words.

  
  


"Sou...sound....sounds interesting" fumbling with the sentence due to the close contact and attention given to his body.

  
  


"Yeah it is but me and my girlfriend here can give you a bigger and better boom" lips from the brunette talked erotically as she sucked on his ear lobe pulling it gently. Anji's eyes sank into slits as the impression of the woman's lips on his ear hit Anji's senses full on hard. words becoming impossible for Mito to form as he tried to fight dual sensations caused by both ladies. digit's exploring his partially exposed body. 

  
  


"So what do you say mister, we'll love you long time" with her words and tone Anji found himself slipping. but for some reason finding or tapping into some hidden strength Mito broke free of the two harlots. the young Japanese scholar placing distance between him and the ladies.

  
  


"As...tempting...as it may sound" Mito pausing. "I must decline on your offer" his skill to speak clear or for that matter anyway returning to him slowly.

  
  


"Are you sure mister we can definitely make it worth your while?" the brunette asking one more time trying to convince Mito to reconsider.

  
  


"Ummm no thanks I'm certain. I must be leaving now sayonora" he quickly retreated from the two women not turning back to see if they might follow him.

  
  


"Hmmm he was kinda cute, he must have a girlfriend or something turning us down" the brown haired hooker spoke lightly.

  
  


"Yeah that or the dude is just gay, you know he looked like a monk. monks are gay you know spending time alone with other men in a temple on a snowy top mountain, really think about" 

  
  


"What, that he looks like a monk?" the brunette inquired. 

  
  


"No that he's gay" the short raven haired woman said crossing her arms watching as Mito rushed back to the main street. 

  
  


"Come on you let's go back to the Inn maybe we'll have a better chance inside" the low cut brunette stated as she grabbed the arm of her friend walking back inside.

  
  


Mito wiping the sweat from his brow sighed heavily. "Well now that was a close one" taking a deep breath brushing his fingers through his spiky hair. Anji continued to walk heading back to the main area of the village where it is more crowded and where the festival takes place. hopefully he could immerse himself in the excitement of the festival and put behind him the events of a few minutes ago.

  
  


Composing himself Anji moved in a casual pace for the crowd. as he traversed amongst the busy streets sounds of a bells ringing captured the scholar's attention. he gazed upwards to the roof of one hut atop he could see a boy in a small tower pulling on a rope causing the bell to sway. in that instant everyone in the streets started to move in one direction, heading for the temple that is located on the northeast of the town. pushing his glasses all the way up to rest on the bridge of his nose the Japanese scholar followed everyone. even though he is just a visitor to this town even Anji knows that the main proportion of this festival is about to commence. 

  
  
  


******

  
  
  


"Holy Zen!" an exuberant Chipp Zanuff exclaimed as he counted his latest earnings from the wonderful game of street craps. a sum total of 1500 world dollars filled Zanuff's hands as he motioned through a busy crowd counting his prize winnings. Baiken walked not that far behind from the silver maned shinobi white bag over her shoulder. a common expression drawn on the pink haired lulu's face as she observed Chipp counting away his money in a somewhat child like glee. 

  
  


"Unbelievable, gambling at a time such as this Chipp-san" Baiken said moving to be closer to Chipp as she talked. 

  
  


"Hey what can I say Baiken, a shinobi's gotta make that money one way or the other assassinations, stealing or gambling in a nearby corner" delight coursing in Chipp's voice slipping his cash into his left gauntlet gripping it making sure his prize winnings are safe.

  
  


"Whatever Zanuff" she said not really caring to respond walking ahead of the American.

  
  


"Don't be like that beautiful it's just plain ol fun that's all" the duo warriors passing under a Torii which lead to a series of stone steps. "And it seems that I wasn't the only one having a good time too" Chipp making reference to the gift bag in Baiken's possession. she remained silent slowly walking up the steps. "If you don't mind me asking Baiken what did you buy?" 

  
  


She didn't say a word. as they reached the top a large audience were already gathered surrounding the main hall. the gate however is closed guarded by two priest. Baiken even from this distance could hear one priest say to another person in the crowd that the main festivities will begin in twenty minutes. "Twenty minutes until they let people into the main hall" gentle words from Baiken as she informed Chipp.

  
  


Zanuff took a deep breathe then scratched the back of his head. "Well then shall we go to the garden then Baiken-san?" like a gentlemen Zanuff pointed in it's direction bowing slightly. a peach iris watched over Chipp at first but soon relented giving a sigh. 

  
  


"Fine let's go then, I have no desire to stand here" she said walking to the garden entrance. Chipp quickly followed the lovely Baiken strolling through one of many paths used to lead people through different sections of the garden. upon entering the pink haired stunner was left in awe, it seems that Chipp is correct about the gardens being excellent this time of year.

  
  


Baiken walking down the pathway following the trump stones, she paused taking her time studying multiple floral designs that are presented. elegant roses to lilies and various flowers capturing Seishino's attention. reaching out to one set running a finger over a rose petal. amazing how something so simple such as a flower can be such a magnificent thing. leaning closer to the collection of flowers she examined every detail. "Exquisite aren't they I heard that caretakers of the garden spend hours and hours working their butts off here" Chipp informed the pink haired Seishino from behind gazing at the same set of flowers. "Amazing how flowers can have such an affect on people" a plain expression on Chipp. "We could be in the most depressed state possible but if you just hand someone a boutique of roses you've made their day"

  
  


"But that happiness is but for a brief moment" Baiken jumped in bending down to look at the set of red blooms. "A flower isn't forever eventually it's petals will change color wither and fall" her touch moved to the underside of a rose petal she then released it standing up.

  
  


"It doesn't have to be forever, sometimes just for that moment of joy it's good enough" Chipp's tone of voice filled with emotion. "And if a group of roses isn't enough to lift your spirit's well then there's always silver and diamond" Zanuff moved in closer to Baiken holding his right hand out in front of her. she cocked her head to the side as she saw a small white box in Chipp's hand. Baiken's peach eye motioned over to look at the silver haired Gaijin. 

  
  


"What's this Chipp?" her words soft as she looked at Chipp in a surprised manner with this sudden event.

  
  


"Well then let's open it up a see beautiful" the shinobi relinquishing the white box to Baiken's care. taking her bag Chipp placed it in her hand and removed the lid. the surprised reaction never wavered from Baiken's face, she remained quiet as Chipp opened the box. Seishino held her breathe for a second as she gazed at the item inside the white box. a silver necklace with a diamond shaped in the fashion of a butterfly laid encased. Baiken was left speechless looking at the piece of jewelry. "Nice isn't, a butterfly for my Kochou"

  
  


He removed the fine piece adornment from it's box taking the silver chain in his hand. she never took her eyes away from it as it was lifted before her eye. knowing how Baiken likes to voice her disapproval over anything. Chipp smiled at her silent reaction. she looked down as Chipp rested it on her chest tying the chain around her slender neck. "Why...?" she asked in a whisper holding the butterfly in her hand. 

  
  


"I found it at a nice little shop and I instantly thought of you" he continued to stay close to the pink haired knockout watching her expression carefully. "You seemed to be a little depressed early in the day so I figured a gift would put a smile on your face" being silent was all Baiken could do at this time. she had to admit it was a lovely gift. "So Kochou what do you think of it do you like it?" he asked with a smile on his face anxiously waiting for a answer from Baiken.

  
  


She didn't move nor speak her back to Chipp staring at the necklace. a finger ran lightly over the surface, she's never received a gift such as this before in her life. she didn't know how to approach the situation. Baiken turned to face Chipp catching the smirk that is presented on his lips. Seishino found herself stuck caught in the moment, peach iris gazed at the American. he was waiting for her to respond to his kind gesture, she held his present firmly in her grasp close to her chest. with him giving her this she needs to, no has to respond. it would be disrespectfully not too even for a knuckle head like Zanuff here.

  
  


Her soft peach eye never left Chipp's face as her full lips parted, she was going to respond. "Chipp, I........." 

  
  


"Is that you Baiken-san?" the moment interrupted by a voice calling out. a deep sigh of relief filled Baiken as she closed her eye and inhaled. however she quickly reopened her sole iris. she looked over Chipp's shoulder to the person that called her name, strands of pink hair were parted from her vision to view spiky brown hair and a white bandana tied around his head. he wore blue loose fitting hakama secured by a black martial arts belt. blue boots lined with black were his footwear. his upper body exposed for all to see expect his arms which are draped in a blue......well I don't know what the hell you call it but it looks like a scarf designed with sleeves to put his arms inside of it, white trimmed on the edges. a set of white arm guards graced his wrists. in the man's possession is a open black fan.

  
  


"Mito Anji" Baiken uttered in mild bewilderment as the Japanese drifter approached the scene. 

  
  


"It's good to see you Baiken-san" Mito's voice lined with rejoice as he smiled at the woman standing before him. "Man it's been a while a since I've last saw you, I thought it would be ages before we crossed paths" his heart beating faster just like before with the harlots. Anji is always like this when he's around the pink haired Baiken. raven eyes stared into her single peach colored iris. Anji losing himself in her gaze.

  
  


"Well now, hello there Mito-san" the now annoyed tone of one silver haired shinobi Chipp Zanuff spoke as he stood next to the two. he didn't receive a response as both Mito and Baiken continued to stare at one another. seven months had passed since they meet each other at the colony. Anji took his time to enjoy the vision of Baiken as she stood here in her silk white and red kimono. lengthy pink hair at this time not held up in a ponytail as normal but just tied in a red ribbon running down her back.

  


"It is really good to see you again Baiken, you look beautiful" he commented taking a step back to get the full view of the stunning Japanese woman.

  
  


"Thank you" A shade of red graced Baiken's cheeks as she bowed her head in respect. 

  
  


"Ummm excuse me I hate to interrupt this reunion and all" Chipp jumping in not liking to be left out crossed his arms over his chest. damn this Mito dude has got some real bad timing. 

  
  


"Oh sorry about that Chipp-san" Anji finding it hard to change his line of sight from the lovely Baiken to Chipp. "What are you doing here?" 

  
  


"That's a question I was looking to ask you Mito-san" Chipp said as he rested his arms to the side staring at Anji with razor sharp amber-red eyes. the same was returned back to him by Mito as raven eyes gave off a glare of death. Baiken regarded both men as they looked to one another burning holes in the other's eyes. a heavy sigh overcame Baiken as she shook her head.

  
  


"Here we go again, why me?" 

  
  


To Be Continued.

  
  
  
  


Author's Note: Okay when I write stories I like to do unique things. elements that others might not do. unique pairings is one of them. setting up characters that people would never give a chance. or may have been discussed but never been touched on. so if you have an idea for anything that could be considered unique by all means write it. don't be afraid to make it happen despite what others might think. til next time you folks know what to do read and review. 


	3. partners

Warrior's Edge 

By Soulwave

  


Disclaimer: This is fanfiction created by yours truly. the characters portrayed in this chapter are the property of Sammy Corp. and whoever else owns them. so they shouldn't be used in this manner without the permission of the company. but hey it's my story so anything goes.

The headquarters of the Sacred Order of the Holy Knights Pacific division company was frantic as every floor, corridor and office were filled with personal hard at work. their wasn't a section of this building which wasn't on high alert. department officials were running up and down the halls in a mad dash as a steady stream of information was exchanged amongst fellow department heads. if it was your first time visiting the Knight's home base from your first look at it you would consider this place to be a warzone. chaos reigned supreme.

  


"Sector 17 hasn't contacted us with a progress report, were coming up on 6 hours since last known transmission"

  


"We've lost our link with both the 48th and 53rd squad stationed in Singapore"

  


"The 13th squad are engaged in combat with a local militia group, their location is sector 4"

  


"Still no communication from our Royal Elite Squad, we are coming up on 48 hours since the teams last transmission sir" 

  


Captain Ky Kiske listened to the on rush of reports from his special tactical Intel team. while at the same time he monitored the events of the Holy Knights through his computer screen. "We've just received a report via radio transmission from our Delta unit sir, they've made contact with the missing 38th unit that was sent out to Hong Kong" blue-green eyes watching as these events unfold before him. the leader of the Holy Knights stood there arms crossed studying the latest intel to hit the Knight's private servers.

  


Reports were coming into the computer network by the bucket loads, status reports from knights sent out on field missions were the most frequently collected information. every 15 to 20 minutes the department would receive an incoming message from field soldiers giving heads up on a their unit's progression through their operation. at first it started out with the usual routines, upon arrival to a team's location. all team leaders are to report in that they have successfully made it to there destination and are proceeding with the operation. after that unit's are to check in with headquaters every two hours to give a update on their situation.

  


Everything was going fine, teams were doing things by the book. that was twenty-four hours ago. that's when everything just went to hell in the Knight's Tactical Command Center. since yesterday this room has been bombarded in the color red from the high alert security protocol lights. information, headline reports coming in from the field. one unit missing here another missing there, another after another. the command center losing their tracking signal( which is activated on the time of their departure from headquaters and monitored by G.P.S) or the worst the lose of soldiers or an entire field unit.

  


This was the situation Captain Kiske found himself caught up in watching the numerous computer screens. he also received intel through a ear piece and head set. he was attacked by a constant stream of information both audio and visually. plus along with these reports from the battle field Ky also felt the heat coming from the top brass at the Union of Nations base of operations located in Europe. 

  


The leaders of the Union more the animated with the Captain wanting answers to questions Ky cannot possibly give at this time. everything is in disarray, Ky himself has a lot of question he needs to be answered. two which are more important than the others. who is behind all of this? and what is the objective behind it? 

  


As the mayhem developed right in front of Ky, a flash from a green light below him on a command console grabbed his attention. he leaned forward pressing the illuminated button. "Go ahead" even though surrounded by chaos Kiske's voice displays calmness. 

  


"Sir we have interfaced with at least one of the still functioning orbital satellites" a voice spoke through the intercom speaker. "Standby for satellite imaging on the last known whereabouts of the royal elite force team" a minute passed before a picture was displayed on the command center's main screen. horror filled the eyes on a majority of personal in the command center as they look at the aerial display of the area where the knights were last noted. the scene shown was lurid as the lifeless bodies of fallen knights laid across the floor. 

  


Ky kept himself in check as the images produced were enhanced giving a better view of the bloody visual. eyes scanning the live video feed death and fire capturing Ky's vision. "What is the team's last known location?"

  


"The team's location sir is......sector 59, northern China" Ky quickly receiving an answer. "There seems to be no survivors captain" Kiske was quiet as the orbital satellite's camera panned across the field. 

  


"We can't just give up because of what we've just seen on the screen, okay begin a scan of the surrounding area for any possible knights as well for enemy presence" the blonde Frenchmen commanded. 

  


"Yes sir" one personal member shouted immediately getting to work on the task of searching for survivors.

  


"Secondly inform any available units in sector 59 to converge on that area for retrieval duty" when a team is sent out to the field a recorder is issued to them in order to keep a log of the activities during the operation. if the team is killed or missing a second squad classified as a retrieval unit is sent to the last known location to find the recorder or their recorder's mission log.

  


"Scans show no sign of life for 10 miles Captain" the voice of a military personal rang through the ear piece of Kiske. "Sir we also have no ground unit's presently stationed in that area but we do have the 2nd airborne unit close by" 

  


"That'll be good enough contact the air unit and give them the Royal squads location and inform them to pick up the recording logs"

  


"Yes sir Captain right away, what should we do concerning the squad themselves?" Ky paused for a minute before he answered. 

  


"Have them retrieve our fallen comrades as well and transport them to nearest outpost" Ky said with authority. "Their top priority is to collect that recording log, perhaps it can provide us with some clues as to who is responsible" with those thoughts his team went straight to work again. "As soon as the retrieval team acquires the log have them transmit it directly to my office level 5 security procedure" giving his final command Captain Ky Kiske turned and headed for the exit. 

  


He calmly walked down the hall passing through the busy area, the Frenchmen's mind deep in thought as he took the long trek back to his office. Ky possessed a few theories as to who might be behind all of this but he wasn't going to jump to conclusion. he would compare his thought's with the information he gathers from the royal force's recording logs. as he made a right turn at the end of the hall someone called out to the blonde haired leader.

  


"Excuse me Captain Kiske sir" the Frenchmen halted in his tracks and thoughts turning around to face the person who called out to him. he was introduced to shoulder length raven hair falling down the side of her curved face. soft blue eyes met his blue-green orbs. glossed lips put into a thin line. she stood before Ky upright wearing a variation of the standard issue Holy Knights uniform white black trimmed. instead of wearing pants she wore a skirt with black trims at the hem that ended below her knees and a pair of white ankle high boots. her expression is reserved as she regarded the Frenchmen with the proper respect saluting him.

  


"Commander Kusanagi what can I do for you?" Kiske returning the salute. 

  


"Sir we've been able to re-establish communication with some of our missing units" second in command Kusanagi informed Ky as he continued his walk down the hall to his office.

  


"That's good to hear commander, tell me what is status of those units?"

  


"Reports indicate that they seem to be fairing well sir, minor casualties at least two fatalities per unit Captain" Kusanagi reading from a file report in her hand following Kiske.

  


"Okay then send out an air recovery team to gather our troops, once they've return have each field recorder hand over there recording logs to me commander" 

  


"Understood Captain, one other thing sir. even though our information is a little sketchy intel from our soldiers report the presence of a female in a red costume accompanied by a man who we can't make a ID with"

  


"But you have your suspicions as to who that lady in red might be don't you Kusanagi?"

  


"Yes sir, I-no" her tone was controlled as she let the words of that leather clad vixen cross her lips. Ky stopped for a second time turning to face commander Kusanagi. blue-green eyes captured the casual look drawn on Kusanagi's face. but her eyes were a whole different matter. Kiske knows about Rena's past, how her family was murdered by a rogue gear 2 years ago. though the gear responsible for it wasn't I-no Rena has grown to hate all gears. kind of like a certain pink haired Japanese woman he knows. Kusanagi has made it her mission to eliminate every gear from this planet.

  


"Even though we don't possess any hard evidence at this moment it's a strong possibility that I-no is the woman in red. if so then when we've confirmed it I want you Rena to create a special ops team focused around your command as it's core member to track and apprehend the gear" 

  


"Thank you sir" commander Kusanagi responded, once again the raven haired officer saluting her commanding officer. Ky gave a brief smile raising his hand to his head.

  


"Dismissed commander" afterwards he continued to walk back to his office. lights from the outside hallways provided brief illumination for Ky's office as he gripped the door knob turned, entering into his personal sanctuary. the Frenchman slowly stepping into his spacious room, a heavy sigh leaving Kiske's lips as he closed the door leaning against the polished surface. exhaustion capturing Captain Kiske as he massages those heavy blue-green eyes pressing his head back to the door. right now the only thing that matters to Ky is to head over to that large plush couch kick his feet up and catch some rest. 

  


He was coming up on nearly thirty hours with no type of relief. so out of it Ky is that he didn't notice the presence of someone else in his office. "Having a rough morning there are we boy scout?" blue-green eyes snapped opened to the sudden voice. peering through his fingers Ky focused his vision in the direction from which he registered the voice from.

  


Sitting behind his desk, reclining in his opulent leather chair Sol Badguy gazed at the dumbfounded Ky Kiske with a malevolent grin. Ky is at a lost for words as Sol, the Frenchman's advisory perhaps equal in combat sit there before him feet resting comfortably on his oakwood desk. arms crossed and a cigar pressed between the rebel's lips. "Sol!" a whisper of disbelief emitted from Captain Kiske due to this man's presence here. 

  


"You know what boy scout it's times such as this that I'm glad I made the right decision to leave the knights" Sol expressed taking a long drag from his cigar releasing the smoke from his mouth in the shape of a ring. Ky found himself silent utterly surprised by the bad-ass American who enjoyed his extremely rare Cuban. "Damn Kiske you must be feeling the heat from top brass right about now" he said turning his stare from Ky to a group of pictures hanging on a wall.

  


"What the hell are you doing here Sol?" finally able to collect himself presenting a question.

  


"Just taking a stroll down memory lane boy scout" replying while focusing on one particular picture. even from this distance he could clearly see himself standing next to his once teacher Kliff Underson and Ky this was taken during his days as an upcoming Holy Knight. "So tell me how is the old man doing these days?"

  


"Relaxing comfortably under retirement" Ky answered stepping forward to stand in front of his desk.

  


"Hmmm that's good to hear a man his age should be taking it easy resting comfortably in a hammock on some paradise Island with young women feeding him grapes rather than raising his Zanryuutou" 

  


"I'll ask again Sol, what is your reason for you being here?" the Frenchman not buying that memory lane bull. 

  


"Calm yourself boy scout, I'm here because of your current situation" he stated in a severe tone turning away from the wall. Sol removed the cigar from his lips placing it between his fingers. 

  


"Do you know what's going on here, what information do you have Sol?" asking the American somewhat eagerly. 

  


"I know about as much as you do Kiske, now all I'm trying to do is piece together what it means" a moment was taken by the prototype gear to savor his cigar before he started his analysis. "At 0900 hours yesterday a distress signal was sent out by a field unit stationed in Southeast Asia, Malaysia to be precise. reports indicated that the field unit was engaged in a sudden fire fight pinned down under heavy combat conditions" he paused in his critique to have another pull of his Cuban. "To which the signal was lost afterwards, 15 minutes later multiple distress signals started to flood your network reporting the same situation as the first unit heavy firing from an unknown enemy which later saw the lost of 45% of your field units out on missions am I correct boy scout?"

  


Ky was seething now, how exactly was he able to get that information. no one outside of the Knights is supposed to have this intel. Sol could see Kiske's obvious disbelief in Sol's ability to acquire classified information. "I have my methods Kiske" 

  


"Whose the mole working for you in the Knights Sol?" the Frenchman containing his anger.

  


"Uh-uh now I can't go and give you that information Kiske it could endanger the safety of my mole" a sly grin drawn across Sol's lips.

  


"If you already know what the situation is Sol why come here then?"

  


"I may know what is going down with your Knights Kiske but I don't know whose behind it" hazardous vapor released from the American's lips as he pulled on his cigar.

  


"You really don't know whose behind this Sol" more of a statement than a question. "Well now this is a surprise to me, your usually the one that has the 411 on this kind of thing before anybody else"

  


"Watch it Kiske I gotta pretty good idea where your going with this boy scout do you have any proof that shows it's `HIM` and his flunkies?" from the lack of response Sol already has his answer. "I thought so, never jump to conclusions without solid facts boy scout that's what Kliff sensei taught us" 

  


"So do you have any ideas as to who it might be responsible for this?" blonde hair was parted from his face as he walked over to the recently installed mini bar even though Ky's not really know as a drinker he frequently indulges himself in the flavor of alcohol whenever he's stressed out from work. pulling out a small glass and a bottle of cognac filling it with two ice cubes he poured himself a much needed drink of the dark liquid.

  


"Not as of yet, but I have my people looking into it" 

  


"All right Sol tell me then what makes you think that HE isn't behind all of this?"

  


"Think about it other than the Holy War what are other times we've seen him strike against the Knights?" Sol was right other than the great war that mysterious person hasn't really made himself known after that.

  


"True he hasn't really made himself know to the public, however never dismiss anyone as a suspect useless you have evidence proving them innocent" another piece of inciteful ideology from Kliff Underson.

  


"I doubt he's capable of staging such an event like this" Sol reflecting for a moment. "He doesn't possess the necessary man power as before during the great war" most of the gears under his banner during that time were defeated, captured and finally destroyed under the orders of the union nation's leaders. all remaining gears that went rogue were later apprehended and received the same fate as those before them. all known facilities that were used by HIM and his colleagues are destoryed or taken over by the Knights. so it's impossible for him to raise an army he simply doesn't have the resources to do so.

  


"You have no solid intel Kiske, you can't even prove to me right now that this situation has to due with gear involvement" 

  


"Okay then Sol who else besides 'HIM' is capable of doing this?" 

  


"Have you ever considered the Assassins Guild, they have the capability to mount and launch such an offensive against you Knights" the spiky haired immortal flame presenting a new angle.

  


"It's a possibility but you know the news right now concerning the Guilds, they are currently at civil war over which order should reunite all the other prides as one under their banner" he stirred his iced cognac before bringing it to his lips drinking half of the glass' content. "So it would be impossible for the guild to have a war with themselves and another with us their resources are thin at the moment"

  


"Well then if it's not our friendly neighborhood black mages it seems that we may have a new player in the game" 

  


"You maybe correct Sol, if their is someone new at the table we have to figure out what kind of cards our new friend has in his or her possession" he walked over to his long plush couch kicking his feet up on the couch's arm rest his body fully extending on the soft cushioning. "However I will not be a fool and jump to conclusion, I'll need evidence to support that theory" Sol didn't respond he just kept quiet looking at the Frenchman with a mixture of disbelief and disgust. even though he's familiar with Ky's tactics and methods for handling situations there are times when the immortal hunter is left appalled by Ky.

  


"So your going to wait for evidence while there's a high probability that more of your Knights will be killed before then, come on boy scout" calmness in his words.

  


"Then what do you suppose I do Sol?" annoyance in Ky as blue-green eyes were brought down on Badguy. "Let's say there is a new enemy threat without any evidence and intel tell me how would I go about starting a search for this new foe where would I possibly begin?"

  


"That's your freaking problem Kiske not mine" a cool voice emitted from Sol as he stood from Ky's chair snuffing out his rare Cuban in a nearby ash tray. the spiky brown haired American walked over to a open window. ochre eyes wavered across the fields beyond this glass window.

  


A heavy sigh was let loose from Ky's lips as he rested his head back on the couch's arm rest, the back of his hand pressed against his forehead. enervation getting the best of him. the Frenchman couldn't believe how bad this day was turning out, first the situation with a unknown threat and now this. "Sol?" Ky's called out in a soft tone.

"What's your angle in this predicament?"

  


"Just like you boy scout I'm a pawn in a game of chess I didn't even now I was apart of, just trying to survive"

******

Two hours passed since the last of the festivities from O-bon had concluded, it's now fifteen minutes past midnight. the moon shining brightly high upon the night sky, it's light bearing down on the now semi-quiet town. where once every street were filled with town folk and visitors interacting and enjoying themselves heartily. it has now becoming empty, everyone were either indoors sleeping off the effects of yesterday's events or continuing to celebrate. well the streets weren't completely devoid of people there were the usuals. beggars and drunkards sleeping on the streets, corners or in between small spacings of two buildings.

  


There were also a few who couldn't afford to pay for room and lodging so they walked up and down the town drinking aimlessly and singing off key. yes were the fun from O-bon ended celebrations were continued indoors. they're still a few who believed that the night was still young and there is a lot more partying left in their system to have a good time until the sun comes up.

  


One such place is the town's hotel inn. the elegant resonance from a flute could be heard mixing with the sour off beat tune from a mass of intoxicated drinkers singing some incomprehensible mantra, probably a melody known to be heard amongst soldiers on the battle field. this was soon followed by a jovial uproar. though the Inn was still very much alive with people in the mood to party not all of it's guest were in the same mode of celebration like a large majority of others. one room in particular was that of a certain silver haired ninja by the name Chipp Zanuff.

  


Instead of celebrating in large numbers the American opted to enjoy his time with the company of two and a few bottles of Japanese rice wine in the privacy of his own room. "Now that was a absolutely exquisite fireworks display, a great way to put a close on yesterday's activities" a laid back Anji Mito stated as he sipped on a hot cup of herbal tea. the joven scholar not that of drinker like Zanuff or Seishino here not after having that encounter with a middle aged fat woman from that burlesque house he visited in the country formly known as the United States.

  


The incidents from his first time of drinking alcohol has left Anji working hard to lower his encounter with the influential liquid as much as possible. "Yep I can definitely say that it was interesting especially the last proportion of the light show" Chipp stepping in with his assessment as he laid sprawled across the floor with four empty cup surrounding him.

  


"Amazing how did they get those explosions to form into a bird like that?" Anji asked in wonder as he recalled the scene of a dove being formed. helping himself to a second serving of herb tea. "Yesterday has truly turned out to be a spectacular day" enjoying his cup of tea Anji reached out for a batch of cookies laid on the table before him. his taste buds savoring the sweet sugary effect.

  


"Well I wouldn't call last night as 'spectacular' now, if you were to take away the poems, prayers and fireworks it's just your average looking fair you'd find on any of the four corners of this planet" a hand waved dismissively in the air as Chipp remarked. 

  


"Then how would you describe yesterday's events Chipp, please I would love to hear your two cents" Anji asked taking a large bite out of his cookie. 

  


"Let's see I would call the festival's events as, nice" 

  


"Nice! you'd call the past day's events the dancing, poetry, fireworks, theater, ceremonial prayer as nice Chipp" shock lined Mito's words as he released them for Zanuff to hear.

  


"Yes Mito nice" Chipp nonchantly commented as he brought his now sake filled cup to his lips partaking in the delicious flavor. raven eyes narrowed watching in slight disgust as Chipp eagerly drank away. setting the cup down on the floor Chipp dipped his fingers inside small white bowl of fried shrimp taking a large one scooped some tarter sauce on it and hungrily consumed the crispy seafood. the silver haired American moaned in delight from it's taste. "Dude you gotta understand majority of the events you saw happens on a daily basis so there's no need to get all hot and excited about it" 

  


Strands of black hair were parted from Anji Mito's vision, the Japanese scholar losing his patience with the American shinobi. he never did like those who didn't think or spoke highly of the Japanese culture as Mito does himself. the side of Anji's mouth curled into a sneer. Chipp caught the scornful reaction on the Japanese scholar's face. "Is there something wrong Mito you have something to say?" Zanuff now sitting up getting into Anji's face. tensions rising as a standoff was created by the two gentlemen. a displeased expression placed on both their faces as eyes locked with one another giving off a murderous stare. if it weren't for the lovely pink haired Japanese babe stepping in between them a fight might've ensued.

  


Her peach colored iris watched both men as they engaged in this small argument. Baiken's body laid sprawled out on Chipp's futon, resting on her left side her chin plopped in her hand supported by her elbow embedded softly in the pillow, right leg resting on top slightly bent. the Japanese bombshell no longer in that fashionable red and white silk kimono but back in her usual loose fitting kimono. which exposed the beauty of the skin beneath it's fabric. "Oh will you boys just give it a rest already" Baiken calmly voiced but both gentlemen could see annoyance marked across the stunning woman's face. "Understand this Mito-san not everyone is a patriotic as you are Chipp is entitled to his own views please respect that" her words soft as she made her statement to the brown spiked haired Anji. "And for you Chipp it's sometimes best to keep you comments to yourself"

  


"You are correct Baiken forgive me I can be a little too steadfast, devoted is a better word" Anji quickly apologizing to Seishino, but she didn't seem to really care for the statement of regret. Baiken's attention was focused elsewhere as her sole peach eye gazed at Chipp who in turn gazed back at the remarkable woman with intense red-amber eyes and smug grin. silence washing over the room words becoming pointless at this time, a flirtaous spark crossed Chipp's eyes. she showed no reaction to it. her amazing features giving off a neutral expression. ending the stare down Chipp turned his eye's attention away from the alluring pink haired swordsman having another cup of sake.

  


Baiken sat upright from her reclined positioned. fingers gliding through that rich mane of pink as she pulled it off her shoulders letting it flow down her back the Japanese babe deciding to keep it in the same hair style as the previous night. moving to stand up on her feet she adjusted her kimono which exposed the warm skin on her bare legs. Anji Mito blushed as raven orbs stole a quick glance at the area flesh right at the opening apex of Baiken's kimono gazing at those wonderful thigh muscles. "So Mito what've you been up to since the last time I saw you?" 

  


"Umm I've been doing some traveling a lot leaving the colony and heading over to Europe to enlighten myself" he moved fast to reply tearing his focus from the sweetness that is Baiken to Chipp's question.

  


"Well?" Chipp asked tilting his head back to drink his fifth cup of rice wine.

  


"Well what Zanuff?" Anji spoke.

  


"Have you been enlightened Mito-san?" 

  


"Of course Chipp I've encountered some pretty amazing things spending most of my time in Eastern Europe" he expressed in great joy fixing his glasses. "I've learned a considerable amount in such a short period spent there, I was given a chance to visit the old ruins of Vacitian City and assist an old friend in a archaeological dig. we were able to uncover a hidden section of the city which housed manuscripts, ancient texts and various sources of information" pride flowing in Anji's words and a big ass kool-aid smile to go with it as he revealed his tale to Baiken and Chipp. further explaining his little Indiana Jones wannabe adventure Anji told about the excitement he felt as he picked a digging tool going straight to work uncovering mother earth engaging in a excavation searching for history. 

  


"More exciting than a orgasm Anji boy?" Chipp chimed in with little interest as he downed his sixth cup of rich Japanese sake.

  


"It may not be as stimulating as some of your adventures Chipp-san but it puts a smile on may face just knowing I'm apart of history, it leaves goosebumps over my body" the Nippon Scholar catching the look on Chipp's face.

  


"Hey if that's how you get off by playing in the dirt then it's your thing" Zanuff uttered. Seishino shook her head in slight embarrassment.

  


"Chipp!" her tone was like a teacher to a troublesome student admonishing him. "So what are you doing now Anji-san?" the sweet gentle tone of Baiken's voice brought Mito's senses down on her.

  


"Nothing that much really for the last six months I've spent it at the archaeological site so I've decided to spend more time home" in the hopes of being reunited with a certain lovely Katana wielding woman but he kepted that little tidbit to himself. "As they say 'there's no place like a colony" the only foolish dumb ass laughing at his own joke.

  


"Yep Mito your right, there is no place like a colony with barbed wire on it's fences" Chipp pointed out the security measures placed around the camp facilities which housed the Japanese population. placing them in a isolated state from the outside world 'for there protection' "Oh yeah real homely" Anji ignored Chipp's childish comment not wanting to waste his breath in arguing with the silver haired Zanuff.

  


"What did I tell you before Chipp, keep your thoughts to yourself" Baiken tilting her head in the direction of Chipp, frustation in the warrior's voice.

  


"So whadda gonna do about it Kouchou, spank me?" a devilish glint in his amber colored eyes as he created a visual in his mind. 

  


"The only way I'm getting close to that ass of yours Zanuff is if I'm kicking it or shoving my katana up......."

  


"You naughty girl is that how you get your kicks Baiken-san?" wicked grin marked over Chipp Zanuff's lips.

  


"Seeing as how you said we live behind barbed wire fences a girl's gotta do something to keep herself entertained" a smile formed on her lips.

  


"If your looking for enterainment, something to keep you occupied I can help you" the shinobi's tone of voice becoming deeper as he set his eyes on Baiken

  


"No thanks I'll stick to my current source of pleasure" she walked over to her bag, searching inside Baiken pulled out her old smoke pipe a family heirloom passed down generations. setting it down on a nearby table Baiken revealed a small brown pouch from her pocket, she collected a small amount of tobacco depositing into the pipe's mouth. bringing the pipe to her lips Seishino checked her trusty bag once more. "Damn it" Baiken cursed as she ran her hand through her bag looking for a match and produced none. the sound of a match head striking against rough surface grabbed Seishino attention as she watched Chipp assist her by lighting one on a table offering it to her. "Arigato Chipp-san" tilting her pipe downward for Zanuff's offer. 

  


Her body filled with a wondrous sensation as the nicotine flowed through Baiken giving the desired effect she wished. Anji sighed try as he may during his journey with Seishino at the tournament to let go of that habit to smoke the beautiful Japanese swordsman would not quit. "So how are you Baiken?" a smile crossed Mito's lips as the pink haired beaut sat opposite of Mito smoking.

  


"I've been doing pretty well since the tournament no weirdos with a paper bag over there head sporting a big ass scalpel looking to dissect me or some little girl bounty hunter dressed as a nun with a yo-yo chasing me like before" Seishino took another puff. "Life has been good"

  


"Yeah I know what you mean I haven't seen a green robot disguised as a Holy Knight coming after me not since the tournament" Mito's smile was wide pouring himself another cup of herbal tea. silence filled the room as all three heard the joyous off key melody begin anew downstairs. the silver haired American turned his head looking back, he stood walking out to the balcony something outside grabbing Zanuff's attention. Baiken watched as Chipp walked over to the balcony checking out the situation occurring out front. from what she can hear from here it's probably a brawl going on between two drunks. not wasting a second to think about it she continued smoking her pipe. "So Baiken what will you do now where are you going afterwards?" 

  


"I'm not sure yet" answering before indulging in her pipe. the four eyed Japanese thinker observed Baiken carefully. 

  


"So what've you been up to since the tournament" he asked enjoying another cookie with his tea. 

  


"Traveling just like you Anji" she mouthed letting the smoke spill from her luscious lips.

  


"But for different reasons" the beautiful pink haired swordsman was silent as she placed her peach iris on the table's surface. "Tell me Baiken-san have you encountered 'HIM' since the last meeting you had at the tournament?"

  


"No all my leads and sources turn out to be dead ends or out dated which sets me back" Baiken said as she inhaled the relaxing nicotine in her respiratory system. 

  


"It's becoming a tiresome task trying to locate our mysterious friend" 

  


"Usually just that Mito-san" 

  


"Almost makes you want to give up trying to search for him" everything stopped, her pipe slipped from her full lips and her single iris stared off at Mito's pair of black eyes with bewilderment before turning into a cold glare in a flash. 

  


"That is something that'll never happen as long as I'm able to stand on my own two feet and raise this sword I will not rest until i've tasted vengeance" only one type of emotion passed through Baiken, pure hate as she looked deeply at Anji with her single eye. from his position the Japanese thinker could feel the rage emitted by Seishino. 

  


"It's just that everytime either of us go on a search for him were always a step behind" 

  


"I don't give a damn how far behind I may be this blade shall eventually taste the blood of those who have caused me this pain and suffering" the pink haired Japanese lady said spitefully. "He killed innocent people your family and mines I don't know about you Mito but I can't just let that pass so easily"

  


"Please believe me I do understand the pain your feeling but......"

  


"Look Anji if you desire to discontinue this pursuit for 'HIM' that's your business, however I shall not be persuaded other wise you'd tried it before at the tournament and it failed, what makes you think it'll be different now?" she didn't receive an immediate reply. "But ask yourself this Anji, will justice for your family's death be served if he continues to go about freely?" 

  


"Sometimes you don't need a sword to set you on the path of amnesty" he whispered in remembrance of his slain family as images of their death filled his conscious.

  


"Sorry Mito we all can't be as forgiving as you seem to be" a timid response was Baiken's way, inhaling the soothing tobacco into her system. saying that Baiken stood from her floor seat cushion and walked out to the balcony in silence leaving a woeful Anji Mito all to himself and his herbal tea. it seems that all the commotion outside was nothing more than a group of drunks getting kicked out for not being able to pay. Chipp leaned forward against the balcony's balustrade looking up to Tsuki-Yumi's moon. the American ninja in deep thought as he gazed upward into a clear night sky.

  


Baiken approached silently pipe in her mouth single hand gripping it as she smoked it. she stood beside the contemplating Gaijin, eye closed as her back leaned against the rail enjoying as her lips slowly drew on the pipe reveling in it's affect on her body relaxing soothing the Nippon hottie. she turned facing the same direction as Chipp, peached colored iris looking out to view the vast expanse of the town's rice fields that were situated north. a fascinating scene of fireflies dancing across the field's captured Baiken's attention, as they moved through the air leaving a path of lights in their wake.

  


"I've made a decision, I'll be accompanying you on your search for our mysterious individual"

  


"And what brought about this decision might I ask?" he spoke out evenly continuing to observe the orbital source of light.

  


"As I've explained to Anji just a few minutes ago all of my leads for the past two months have been dead ends, wild goose chases" Baiken's single eye watching intently over the small insects. "I have yet to find at least one valuable reliable piece of information" 

  


"And you believe that I could be helpful to you in divulging my own intel" he stared absently at the moon and stars filling the sky.

  


"Yes it would be beneficial to exchange information Chipp" bitter sweet resonance from patrons below wavered over the scene for a few seconds before Baiken continued. "It can also be beneficial for the two of us to join together to have extra muscle when the time comes"

  


"Hmph and what if I say no to your proposal?"

  


"You can reject my idea Chipp but consider carefully the consequences for that rejection" Baiken received a faint chuckle from Zanuff. the American took a moment to think over his options. there were definitely an advantage and disadvantage for bringing the Nippon bombshell along with him. it could be helpful to have the pink haired beauty assistance on this mission, like the old saying 'There's strength in numbers' however the downside of Seishino going along is the risk of her life being put in endanger during a battle. another advantage is that Baiken possesses a few high level connections which would see them getting into places Chipp doesn't have a chance in hell of reaching through with his own people. 

  


"Okay then Kouchou your in welcome aboard"

  


"Thank you Chipp-san" she said pleased with the American's decision. a small trail of smoke wavered in the night air as Baiken enjoyed the remnants inside her pipe.

  


"We'll leave immediately in the morning right after breakfast though" Zanuff informing her of his game plan. "Gotta have a healthy meal of eggs and bacon to start a day off"

  


"If were going to leave early then I suggest that we should get as much sleep as possible" the voice of Anji Mito captured both warrior's attention as they turned to face Anji who held a stern gaze.

  


"I wasn't aware that this would be a three man journey Mito-san" a surprised Chipp said.

  


"You'll need all the assistance you can afford Chipp and don't try to deny it either" a solid expression fixed over Anji's face.

  


"I don't like carrying around extra baggage Mito it'll just slow me down" narrow eyes brought down on the Japanese man

  


"Chipp-san I can assure you that I'll in no way hold you down I can pull my own weight" for the next few seconds words were useless in this discussion Zanuff could see a definite resolve in Anji's features one he's never seen before in his time knowing the Japanese scholar. he wouldn't take no for an answer, he wondered what could have happened to make Mito react in such a way. his amber orbs shifted from Anji to Baiken watching the silent Japanese woman as she returned his look with a shrug of her shoulders. 

  


"Get some rest you two we'll be leaving early we gotta schedule to keep and Mito your ass is cooking breakfast" Chipp walked passed Mito re-entering the room preparing to sleep leaving the two outside. "For some reason I can't picture my Kouchou in a apron with a frying pan in her hands" Baiken didn't even waste her breathe in arguing with Chipp mainly because he spoke the truth. Baiken watched Anji with a careful eye, he could literally feel her gaze upon him and in kind turned to look at her saying nothing to Seishino. though she kepted a calm facade Baiken found herself in deep contemplative disarray. 

  


It wasn't but a few minutes ago that Mito was talking to her about giving up on this whole quest, what could've happened in the time between that discussion and now that might've changed Mito's prospective?

******

Echoing sounds of howling wolves blanketed across the clear open plain as the moon highlighted the area with it's lunar light. for a certain black skinned beast he heard the call of the wild letting that form of communication fill him. it's primal roar appealing to his bestiality side. for the hybrid monster know simply as Zero he surrendered himself to the beast in his heart calling out with a roar putting those wolves to shame. 

  


Zero is a creation of both science and magic, an amalgamation by the original creators of the gears and founding members of an alchemist group. designed to be the best in it's field the hybrid Zero is breed to be a perfect foot solider showing exemplary skills in survival tactic, tracking and combat. currently Zero is using all of his known skills in the category of tracking down his target, just like in all previous locations his target's scent is left behind strong in this stale air. the same can be said for the target's energy signature indicating that she was here not but a few hours ago before departing. 

  


A deep breath came from the beast as he concentrated on the surrounding area, placing his body in a medative state. this is one of Zero's methods of tracking someone who possesses abilities similar to the girl's, using their own Ki signature as a tracer focusing himself trying to align with the target's energy wave.

  


Gentle Jade eyes studied the beast in his element a few yards away. similar to Zero the blonde known as Ten is a creation of science, a enhanced human with telepathic abilities. enabling her to create a telepathic network which allows her and anyone else to communicate through their thoughts. Ten observed Zero in action quietly, this was the fifth location in the past twelve hours that Zero and she has visited where the girl has been last sited by their radar. initially it started out as a search through out the entire Asian sector but after some refining the telepathic whiz was able to localize the search to southern Asia.

  


The girl has been transporting herself across the region every hour, because of the child's fast movement she is expelling considerable amounts of energy to complete the task which in the end will tire the young girl very quickly if it already hasn't from instrument read outs aboard the airship it seems that the child next teleport could be her last before she's able to attempt another. so right now time is of the essence.

  


_"We are drawing closer to her, it'll only be a matter of time before we locate the child" _Ten said without moving her lips using her always active telepathic link with Zero to convey her thoughts.

  


_"Yes the child's power is diminishing with every teleportation slip she takes I can feel it when she can't sustain the necessary enegry to complete another that's our moment to move"_

  


"Yeah well that time better be soon furball because this is fucking boring" the both tried to ignore the annoying voice of one I-no as the raven haired gear opted to communicate the regular way opening her mouth than her mind. the crimson leather clad gear stood to the side arms folded with no interest whats so every on this investigation by Zero.

  


"Just relax I-no were almost done here" Ten responded normally in a calm voice.

  


"This is just ridiculous I don't see how investigating on old site is going to help us in locating the child's next whereabouts this is a waste of motherfucking time" a deep growl came from Zero directing it straight to I-no as crimson eye narrowed down on the female guitar wielding gear.

  


"Watch it there, I have no problem bringing down Lassie of there Ten" I-no said with a cocky grin on lips. 

  


"I-no refrain yourself from such course of action" the deep voice of Raven suddenly interrupted causing the black haired sadist to stand down. "Your complaining will not help us find the young one any faster" 

  


"So standing here watching fido sniffing freaking mud is going to aid us?" I-no shot back at Raven losing her patience with this inquiry. 

  


"My dear I-no if you have an alternative method then by all means inform us if not then I suggest you remain quiet and follow our beloved masters orders" I-no just pouted crossing her arms turning on her heel. Raven smiled as he turned to Ten and Zero addressing both. "You'll have to excuse I-no if she doesn't get to kill or at least break something for the day she gets cranky"

  


Beauty and the beast remained silent acknowledging Raven with a nod as they turned back to their study, hopefully this would be the last time and the young girl would be in there custody soon.

To Be Continued.

Author's note: I really enjoyed writing this one even though I had to leave out two scenes I'll just add them to the next story. the fighting well be coming soon next chapter definitely. I'm going to try a new setup by posting every 2-3weeks.


End file.
